


Akanes Stink Butt

by fartsniffer11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Farting, Friendship, Fuyuhikos Dead Sister, Gen, Scat, Violence, Vomit, Vomiting, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartsniffer11037/pseuds/fartsniffer11037
Summary: Who knew everyone's reaction to Akane's surprise would be so negative?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Akanes Stink Butt

It was a peaceful day for the Hopes' Peak students. In the diner sat Akane on the floor, scarfing down apple sauce, Ibuki strumming an imaginary guitar, Fuyuhiko eating breakfast and Hiyoko who was practicing dancing. Everything seemed relaxed and happy, except for Mahiru. She silently fiddled with her camera as she walked back and forth from window to window. Fuyuhiko looks up from his food and towards Mahiru, a somewhat concerned expression on his face. 

“Mahiru?” 

Mahiru suddenly stops in her tracks and turns to look at Fuyuhiko “What is it?” She put on a smile.

“What the fuck is your deal? You keep pacing back and forth like a damn watch dog!” Fuyuhiko furrowed his eyebrows and continued to eat. Mahiru scoffs

“Stupid! If you're worried about me then you don't have to ask me like that! Learn some manners!” 

Fuyuhiko looked like he was about to yell again but he shut his mouth tight and thought to himself. He was trying to change and make more friends. He needed to learn to control his anger. 

"Look… I'm fucking sorry, okay?" he didn't make eye contact with Mahiru.

Mahiru was shocked! She didn't expect Fuyuhiko to actually apologize. Even if it was half assed. 

"Although your apology is half assed, it's fine… I guess I'll tell you what's up since it's not too personal." 

Fuyuhiko looked back at her, a confused expression plastered his face. 

"I'm honestly just thinking of things to take pictures of."

That was it? That's what Mahiru was pacing around because?

Fuyuhiko opens his mouth to speak, but Hiyoko cuts him off before he could get a word in.

“Oh! Oh! Let me help, let me help!” She runs over to Mahiru. 

“Oh, alright, Hiyoko!” Mahiru smiles. She knew Hiyoko most likely wouldn’t be much help, but she didn’t have any other ideas. 

“Hey guys, wanna hear something? It might give you inspiration for your photos!” Akane called out from the other side of the diner. Mahiru looked over and slowly nodded her head. Right then and there, Akane ripped a big fart.

“Hahaha!”

“Eeew!” cried Hiyoko. “That is seriously so disgusting, Akane! I think we should sew every single hole on your body completely shut as a punishment!”

“Seriously, Akane?!” screamed Mahiru, while her fingers pinched her nose to avoid the smell. Ibuki didn’t notice anything and Fuyuhiko was crying while sitting in fetal position.

“We need to get out of here, Mahiru! I can’t handle Akane's stinky butt!” Hiyoko gagged, grabbing Mahirus hand and dragging her out of the diner. 

“Jeez, people these days can’t appreciate a good, stanky fart, right Fuyuhiko?” Akane looked over at Fuyuhiko. 

He whimpered in pain. The stench of the fart was so extreme that he could barely stand. The smell was wretched, old, and rotten; like it was something she had been brewing for days. It reminded him of his dead sister's corpse.

"A-Akane! I'm not fucking around: no more stanky farts! P-please! It smells so bad!”

Akane giggled and Ibuki turned around. “Haha! You get ‘em, Akane.”

Akane abided Ibuki's request and walked over to a chair and sat down. In mere moments an astonishing scene was unlaid before their noses. Akane made the hardest, most violent fart she possibly could. That fart was devestatingly loud that Fuyuhiko could feel the vibrations crawling up his toes. The power was insanely overwhelming for him, causing him to throw up. Vomit spewed across the floor all because of one stanky fart. Akane was a powerful woman. Although, everybody reaches a limit. After throwing up, he passed out cold.

//////

“He’s up! He’s up!” Ibuki and Akane teamed up. “Ibuki has a little surprise for you, baby gangsta!” Ibuki turned around and farted as loudly as she could. It didn’t smell nearly as bad as Akane's, but it was still an unpleasant occurrence.

“W-why the hell are you doing this?! Why?!”

The two girls just smiled. “We wanna have some fun. Lighten up, Fuyuhiko!” Akane turned around, farting directly in Fuyuhiko's face. Akane was worried about the vomit, so there was a trashcan adjacent to him. Fuyuhiko otherwise had no defense. He had to take the farts without complaint. 

For the next 2 hours, Fuyuhiko was repeatedly farted on. He had to handle painstakingly disgusting farts that smelled like his sister. He was grieving her death all over again. Despite the trash can, Fuyuhiko had vomit on his shirt. He tried to focus on aiming, but when a bare ass is in your face, it is ridiculously hard to do so. Akane grinned and slowly pushed her ass against Fuyuhiko's nose, spreading her cheeks open so Fuyuhiko's nose slid into the dip of her asshole. Akane let out a loud, wet fart; the smell overwhelmed Fuyuhiko and he threw up mere seconds after being forced to inhale the stench. Akane felt Fuyuhiko's vomit slide inbetween her ass cheeks. Chunks of his breakfast slipped inside of her wet anal cavity. 

“Damn it, Fuyuhiko, you totally missed the trash can!” Akane moved her ass out of Fuyuhiko's face, reaching her hands between her buttcheeks to scrape out the vomit. Watching this was awful for him. Fuyuhiko even shut his eyes tight to prevent himself from vomiting anymore. His body grew weak because of the potent smell of the farts; Akane was just too stanky.


End file.
